Since the first research trials in the 1990's investigating the integration of mental health treatment into primary care, dozens of published studies have demonstrated the effectiveness of collaborative care for common mental disorders. As research evidence supporting the integration mounts, concomitant interest in the dissemination of these evidence-based models grows among payers, policy makers, healthcare providers and healthcare consumers. Interest in the Patient-Centered Medical Home and Accountable Care Organizations presents a timely opportunity to accelerate the implementation of evidence-based integrated mental health services for common mental disorders in primary care. A recent report published by the Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality recognizes this opportunity and outlines "five essential measures...that collectively will facilitate integrated mental health treatment in primary care settings and that are needed for the PCMH to achieve its full potential". One of these measures is creation of a roadmap for implementation and performance assessment. We propose a two-day national conference (Integrated Mental Health Summit) that will bring together thought leaders and experts from public and private sector health plans and health care organizations and researchers studying evidence-based integrated mental health programs. Conference attendees will work together to identify opportunities for speeding up the implementation of evidence-based integrated mental health programs in the context of the healthcare reform and work together in several workgroups to pursue such opportunities for one year after the initial conference. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed Summit Meeting and Work Groups will help establish a national roadmap for advancing evidence-based integrated mental health care in the context of the Patient-Centered Medical Home (PCMH). This is a historic opportunity to insure that the PCMH provides care for the whole person, including evidence- based mental health care in a setting that is most comfortable for the patient and in a manner that has been demonstrated to be effective and cost effective.